Place
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Vazio.Repetidamente ele era embargado por essa sensação, mas seria verdade ou puramente uma ilusão para afastarsse do que lhe prendia?


Música : **You to love me - BarlowGirl** .com/watch?v=KOyNOzCGZ1c&feature=related

**Place**

_~~ "Your love makes me forget what I have been"~~_

Eu não estava me sentindo bem ali. Os dias em que ficamos separados foram totalmente tortuosos, não somente por causa daquela fantasma pentelha, a tal Perona, que adorou me infernizar por dias. O que realmente me irritava era aquela sensação de aperto, algo estava deixando meu coração pesado, meus pulmões pareciam precisar de mais ar, pois sentia que faltava. E esses efeitos não era por causa da batalha que tivera antes de sumir, eu sabia disso, afinal conheço muito bem o meu corpo, tenho que admitir que não me encontro nas melhores condições físicas possíveis, mas eu simplesmente sabia que não era meus ferimentos.

Após muita dificuldade, tenho que agradecer aquela menina por ter cuidado de mim, apesar de manter um enorme desejo de cortá-la em mil pedacinhos. Para ser sincero, isso não importa, pois ela já fora, encontrei meus companheiros. Sim, finalmente estavamos reunidos novamente.

Continuo não me sentindo bem em estar com eles após tanto tempo. Daí, você me pergunta o porquê de não estar bem com minha _"familia"_? Não há uma resposta, pois não consigo decifrar meus pensamentos tumultuados. Fico pensando se minha inutilidade diante daquela batalha estaria me afetando, e a resposta é **não**, no final de contas não foi de todo mau termos nos separado, pois senão estaríamos mortos agora.

_~~"Your love makes me see who I really am"~~_

Então o que estaria me torturando? Seria a morte do Ace, ou a tristeza de Luffy? Em termos óbvios, os dois motivos me incomodavam, talvez ...se tivesse ficado com Luffy, poderia ter ajudado de algum modo, poderia ter sido diferente, poderia ter feito mais, não só por eles e sim por mim, já que tenho uma grande carga sobre as minhas costas. _Droga!_ Eu não posso ficar pensando na morte daquele sardento, admito que me afetou de algum modo, estou decepcionado, entristecido... mas tenho que ser forte, alguém aqui tem que ser. Aposto que Ace gostaria que alguém passasse a imagem de_ "homem de ferro"_ para Luffy, afinal ele precisa de um suporte. E todos aqui fazem isso de sua forma. Alguns até demais.

_Força._ Eu tinha que ser forte por milhares de motivos, por mim e pelos outros, até mesmo por Kuina, mesmo assim não havia descoberto o que estaria me afetando, talvez eu soubesse, mas não gostaria de admitir, e novamente aquela sensação de podridão começava a invadir cada pedaço do meu corpo e da minha mente, eu era um animal sujo. Sempre fui. Enquanto todos conversam com o capitão, cá estou isolado, compenetrado em somente vê-los, a cada dia me sinto mais longe, os fios que nos mantém interligados insistem em se romper.

~~"In my shame I want to run and hide myself"~~

Eu nunca busquei isso, mas está acontecendo, e ela está lá mais uma vez, com aqueles olhos que me torturam, aquele semblante entristecido, tudo nela está atento a uma só pessoa, Luffy tinha sorte, ou azar, não gostaria de estar no lugar dele, pois sei o que é perder alguém especial. Mas sentia que a perdia pouco a pouco, uma perca diferente da que houve no meu passado, essa parecia me torturar mais, doia fundo, obvio que a morte de Kuina me dilacerou, mas dessa vez, estava mexendo no meu _intimo_, eu só gostaria que aquela calmaria voltasse a reinar nos meus pensamentos e no meu coração.

_"Why are You still here with me_

_Didn't You see what I've done?_

_In my shame I want to run and hide myself_

_But it's here I see the truth_

_I don't deserve You"_

Era tão ridículo ficar pensando nessas coisas, justo nesse momento tão sensivel para nós todos. Se o orgulho não falasse por mim, eu partiria até ele e daria-lhe um abraço sincero, gerando assim uma quebra no peso que estava me levando, gostaria que isso fosse o suficiente para me fazer suportrar essa maldita crise que me asolava, a falta dela. Eu o faria, tentando animá-lo, mas isso não era do meu típico, por mais que quisesse e desejasse, não fluía, não era fácil. Precisava de um escape.

Se já não era fácil tentar demonstrar meu respeito e solenidade a Luffy, então como poderia demonstrar um pouco do amor que sinto por ela? Era impossível, e silenciosamente o ciúme estava me dilacerando por dentro, eu queria que aqueles olhos simplesmente esquecessem por segundos Luffy e se focassem em mim, era só o eu que desejava. Eu sou uma pessoa egoísta, e pela primeira vez, eu queria toda a atenção para mim, queria subir no palco, queria ser notado, queria alguns segundos dela para mim. Mas Nami nem se quer indiciava alguma atenção, não havia nenhum rastro de seus pensametos para mim, não estava aguentando aquilo, queria estar ali com eles, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, tudo por causa daquela sensação estúpida que conseguia ser mais forte do que meu respeito e menor do que meu orgulho. Sou um completo idiota, ainda por cima egocêntrico, nem sempre poderia roubar aquela atenção especial para mim.

Decidido, apoiei-me numa de minhas espadas, e sai dali, tentando desfragmentar o que via e o que sentia, precisava de alguns minutos para pensar. Mas pensar sobre o que? Sobre minha ilusão? Sobre o que não conseguia me aproximar? Apesar de nos encontramos nessa obscura situação, como eu tinha coragem de ter esses tipos de pensamentos? Tinha nojo de mim mesmo.

Caminhei lentamente até a outra extremidade da pequena ilha e me sentei lá, era melhor estar sozinho, mas eu já havia ficado sozinho demais, ou não. Minha mente estava muito confusa para acreditar em qualquer coisa que ela me apresentasse. Coloquei minha testa sobre um dos joelhos flexionados, minha cabeça latejava, meu corpo doía, mas isso era somente segredo meu, mas apesar de meu corpo clamar ajuda, a sensação maldita de aperto era milhões de vezes pior. Era uma dor estridente, que adorava me destruir de dentro para fora, uma batalha que lentamente perdia.

_"I have wasted so much time_

_Pushing You away from me_

_I just never saw how You could cherish me_

_'Cause You're a God who has all things_

_And still You want me"_

Fechei os olhos, deixei minha mente em branco, só queria ficar ali e mais nada, eu tinha que dominar aquele sentimento e voltar normalmente para eles, mas isso estava demorando para acontecer. Quando minhas narinas inalaram aquele cheiro cítrico pelo ar... Oh não, tudo menos aquilo, eu conhecia muito bem aquele doce perfume, era dela e de mais ninguém. O barulho de passos sobre a grama pareciam estar mais próximos de mim,e meu coração remexia-se para todos os lados em meu peito, as vezes subindo pela garganta.

1,2,3... Tinha certeza que agora ela falaria o meu nome, fiquei na espectativa e surpreendido por não escutar nada dela, e sim senti-la sentar ao meu lado. Muito próxima de mim, o ombro dela encostava delicadamente no meu. O que fazer, falar de todas as minhas aflições, meus medos, meu egocentrismo? Não havia o que falar, afinal, ninguém entenderia meus pensamentos, não assim tão bagunçados.

- Zoro, porque está excluído? Tenho certeza que você quer falar com Luffy.

Luffy? Sim você estava muito certa disso, mas esqueceu de acrescentar seu próprio nome, boboca. Depois de dias eu finalmente estava com ela, após tantos dias longe, a presença dela so fez aumentar a saudade que já estava sentindo, e aquele aperto deu-se lugar para batidas irregulares, e o ar que me faltava agora saia em abundância pela minha boca.

- Quero falar com todos, mas com certeza ele em especial. Deve estar sendo muito difícil para ele aceitar a morte do sardendo.

Se tivesse um pouco mais de coragem, falaria "você" em lugar de todos. Falava normalmente , poderia ganhar um prêmio de melhor ator, ser um cara insensível tinha lá suas vantagens, mas por ter os pensamentos e os desejos presos, sintia que sofria de uma maneira estúpida. Virei um pouco meu rosto podendo fitar-la pelo canto dos olhos, seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto chorar, e como ela chorava, pena que aquelas lágrimas não eram para mim. Isso me fez lembrar da última vez em que a vi, antes de desaparecer. Aqueles olhos assustados, sem reação, cheios de dor... é, prefiro eles com lágrimas, é bom ve-la recheada por sentimentos quentes e não "aquilo' que vi da última vez, me perguntou se ela sentiu medo sozinha?

- Então porque está aqui isolado? E outra porque não olha diretamente para mim?

Ergui minha face, demorei um pouco para olhá-la sem medo. Nami sabia muito bem que eu era uma pessoa de poucas palavras, e ela pareceu não se intimidar com meu silêncio, mas seus olhos incharam-se rapidamente dando espaço para novas lágrimas.

- Pode voltar lá com eles, não se sinta obrigada a ficar comigo.

- Você é tão idiota! Nem ao menos fala direito comigo apesar de tanto tempo..

- Não seja precipitada, estou adorando escutar sua voz irritante novamente.

O que diabos eu estava falado, zelei para que ela não interpretasse mal, ligeiramente um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. Aos poucos ela foi largando o peso de seu corpo sobre meu ombro, minhas mãos largavam reflexos querendo abraçá-la.

_"And I need You to love me, and I_

_I won't keep my heart from You this time_

_And I'll stop this pretending that I can_

_Somehow deserve what I already have"_

Ficamos ali por uns três minutos, não fora muito, mas foi o suficiente para que eu pudesse me situar, ficar em harmonia, as sensações malditas, agora, pareciam ter se normalizado, então isso era sentir-se amado? Amor, he, muito estranho eu me pegar pensando nessas coisas complexas. Pensar nesse sentimento que nunca conseguirei decifra-lo, não sozinho, não sem um guia, era masoquismo.

A olhei mais uma vez e pude ver que as lágrimas ainda reluziam em suas bochechas, ela estava encantadora, não lembrava dela ser tão bela e angelical, ia perguntar o porquê do choro, mas fui interrompido por seus braços, que subitamente me envolveram entorno dos flancos.

- Nami?

- Como é bom te ver bem, como é bom saber que ainda está vivo.

- Não morreria tão fácil, afinal tenho que proteger uma navegadora, mandona e irritante.

Ela sorria feito anjo, o calor dela me completava, a minha podridão era lavada por aquela calma onda, ela tinha a capacidade de me trazer para mais perto do sol. Ergui timidamente meus braços e a abracei tão forte, tinha medo de perdê-la, era tão frágil sobre meu corpo, mas ela estava ali, não sei por quanto tempo ficaria, mas estava e isso era o que importava. Era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento.

_"Your love makes me forget what I have been_

_Your love makes me see who I really am_

_And Your love makes me forget what I have been_

_I need You to love me..."_


End file.
